Delphox
|-|Delphox= |-|Braixen= |-|Fennekin= |-|Shiny Delphox= |-|Shiny Braixen= |-|Shiny Fennekin= Summary Delphox is a Fire/Psychic-type Pokémon from the Kalos region, introduced in Generation VI. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Fennekin | Braixen | Delphox Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female, most are male Age: Varies Classification: Fox Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Healing, Limited Spiritual Energy Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, and can steal an opponent's item, Limited Reactive Power Level (Blaze makes the user much more powerful when it's close to being defeated), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magic and Sleep Manipulation | All of the previous, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and Martial Arts Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to the other Gen VI starters) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Charmeleon) | Relativistic (Comparable to Pokémon such as Greninja and Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Water, Rock and Ground type attacks | All of the previous, Ghost and Dark type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Blaze:' When pushed to the brink, Delphox's fighting spirit burns on, greatly increasing the power of its already devastating fire attacks. *'Magician: '''If Delphox hits the fore, it will still one of his items. 'Moves' 'Level Up Moves' '''Fennekin and Braixen:' *'Scratch:' Fennekin's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Tail Whip:' Fennekin wags its tail cutely, making opposing Pokémon less wary and lowering their defense. *'Ember:' Fennekin releases weak flame embers from its mouth. It has a chance to burn. *'Howl:' Fennekin howls, which somehow raises its attack. *'Flame Charge:' Fennekin becomes surrounded in red flames and slams into the opponent. When the move is used, Delphox becomes faster. *'Psybeam:' Fennekin shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Fire Spin:' Fennekin releases a spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent, trapping the foe on a vortex of fire. *'Lucky Chant:' Fennekin chants an incantation toward the sky, preventing opposing enemies from landing critical hits for some time. *'Light Screen:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks for some time. *'Psyshock:' Fennekin creates various small purple orbs around the opponent, then they crash into the opponent, this attacks the physical defense of the target. *'Flamethrower:' Fennekin breathes a stream of concentrated fire at his opponent, it may burn the opponent *'Will-O-Wisp:' Fennekin forms a pink, light blue, and dark blue fireball in its mouth. It then launches the fireball at the opponent, causing it to burn. *'Psychic:' Fennekin' eyes glow blue then the target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Sunny Day:' Fennekin intensifies the sun for some time, powering up Fire-type moves by 50% and lowering the power of Water-type moves by 50%. *'Magic Room:' Fennekin creates a bizarre area in which Pokémon's held items lose their effects for five turns. *'Fire Blast:' Fennekin releases a 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent, it may burn the opponent. Delphox: All previous moves *'Mystical Fire: '''Delphox swings its wand stick around in a circle, forming a ring of red-orange fire in front of itself. It then releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the opponent, lowering the target's Special Attack. *'Shadow Ball:' Delphox projects a blob of shadow energy at the opponent that may also lower the target's Special Defense. *'Future Sight: Through the power of clairvoyance, Delphox predicts the position of the target several minutes into the future and delays a burst of psychokinetic energy to strike those exact coordinates at the appropriate time. *'''Switcheroo: Delphox trades held items with the target faster than the eye can follow. *'Role Play:' Delphox exchanges its passive ability with that of the opponent. 'Egg Moves' (Can be learned by the entire evolution line) *'Heat Wave: '''Delphox attacks by exhaling hot breath on the opposing enemy. This may also leave those enemies with a burn. *'Hypnosis:' Delphox utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. *'Magic Coat:' Delphox creates a barrier that will reflect some non-damaging moves before they hit it. *'Wish:' Delphox casts a "wish" into the sky, which returns energy a couple moments later to heal up Delphox's physical condition by as much as 50% of its full health. *'Psychic Terrain:' Delphox creates a purple dome that surrounds itself ant its enemies. The dome makes attacks with a higher velocity than the user fails and increase the damage of Psychic attacks by 50%, if the user is grounded. '''Key:' Fennekin | Braixen | Delphox Gallery Boceto de Delphox.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Foxes Category:Game Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Manga Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 8